SilhouetteClan Wiki:Chat Policy
Please keep in mind that this policy refers to the , and nowhere else on the wiki. This does not apply to threads, comments, etc. This is a more specified and detail set of rules that all users in chat must follow. The general rules of the wiki can be found here. If rules are broken or disobeyed, there will be consequences and thus may result in a kick from chat or, in worse case scenarios, a ban on your account. General *Keep caps to a maximum of two lines. *Don't flood or spam chat. *Do not advertise. Not only does this include off-site content, it also includes your own AJCW groups and personal wikis. *Please treat all users present with respect, regardless of whether or not they are a staff member. *Due to Animal Jam being run by a company based in the U.S, this site uses English as opposed to any other non-English language. Excessive use of a language that's not English is prohibited. Swearing and foul language *From 7:30 PM-5:00 AM Central Standard Time*, swearing is allowed in chat only. Don't use it excessively. Don't use major slurs (e.g. the n or f word). Don't harass people with it. If the swearing gets out of hand moderators have every right to take necessary action to handle the situation. *Abbreviated/censored swearing is only allowed in the chatroom. However, this should be used in minority. Moderators/Administrators hold the right to warn/kick/ban anyone they believe is abusing this rule. *Slurs of any sort are unacceptable during any time, whether implied, censored, or just explicitly stated. Racial, LGBT-based, sexist slurs are good examples. **Time Zone conversions: 8:30 PM-6:00 AM EST(Eastern Standard Time), 6:30 PM- 4:00 AM MST(Mountain Standard Time), 4:30 PM-3:00 AM PST(Pacific Standard Time). If you need help, just Google: 7:30 CST to time/insert your time zone(e.g 7:30 CST to EST). Bullying and Rude Behavior *Harassment or any form of harm towards another user is not tolerated and will automatically '''result in a ban. *Racist, sexist, and jokes of anything similar are strictly prohibited in the chat. *If you see another user harassing, bullying, or being rude to another user, screenshot it if you're able, and show to an administrator as soon as possible to ensure that necessary action is taken to handle the issue in question. *Teasing other users (jokingly) is an exception to the rule above, so long as the other user has stated that they are comfortable with it. *Trolling is a form of harassment, please avoid doing so.If an account is suspected of being a troll account, it will be automatically banned from the chat. *Be mindful of discussing mature content on the chat, and if really necessary, do it in PM (Private Message). If a user expresses their discomfort, please refrain from continuing the conversation in the main chat. Links and Photo URLs *Links to malware sites, troll sites, inappropriate sites are '''prohibited. *Photos must be safe for all users to see, please do not post a URL if you are unsure about it. *Photo URLs in PMs might be an exception, but please make sure the other user is okay with it. The Staff have privileges, so please respect them in and out of chat. Category:Policy